


love friend

by bluhenxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Android AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, android!junmyeon, engineer!minseok, idk if its rlly fluff like minseok repairs him nd its sweet so ig, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhenxiu/pseuds/bluhenxiu
Summary: when junmyeon finds his body going click click click he figures out that he needs some help from his love friend!





	love friend

There’s a clicking, a faint and periodic one for Junmyeon’s ears only, _click click click_ , it goes. _Cl_ _ick, click, click_. And it annoys him to no end, makes his processor work hard as Junmyeon expresses an emotion so very foreign to him, so unknown that he for a moment calms down to ask himself if he’s doing it right; that emotion is slight anger. _Click, click_. It makes him put his pen, along with his _educational crossword_ down on the glass table, showing the deepest case of caution despite his apparent anger, not wishing for anything to break, so much so as wishing for what Minseok would call a _headache_ to stop, but Junmyeon doesn’t have headaches, he can only imagine what they’re like, and his headache doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t ache, it only _annoys_ him.

Maybe that’s why he stomps his way over to Minseok’s desk, staring at his.. _love friend_ for a good few minutes before tugging at the sleeve of his white button up, notably a few sizes too large for Minseok’s small body, and also incredibly impractical for an engineer working on prototypes for those like Junmyeon- _click, click._ “Min!” he half-heartedly yells, “wake up!” but it seems his wishes are left denied and unanswered, for the only one waking up is their animal companion, the fluffy cat that has been here for as long as Junmyeon can remember. Minseok called her his daughter, but Junmyeon didn’t really understand that relationship, yet he still coos out an apology for waking _her majesty, Tan the first_ up from her _royal nap_. But once the sound of the feline’s gracious paws is left unnoticeable by even Junmyeon’s keen ears, he repeats his words, before resorting to acting like a baby. “Minnie pretty please, wake up!!” kneeling next to Minseok’s chair as he speaks, he rests his head on the desk just like how Minseok is; hand under his cheek squishing the chubby flesh against his mouth, it makes him wonder if he was made to be just as cute as his _love friend_ , if not cuter.

Still, there’s no reply, if anything, Minseok only seems to fall into a deeper slumber, and it makes Junmyeon huff, realising he has no choice but to commit the largest crime of them all, “dummy head.” Junmyeon murmurs as he raises his hand, mercilessly flicking Minseok’s forehead, which certainly jolts the engineer awake. But there’s no greeting, if anything all Junmyeon gets is a groan as Minseok rubs the sleepiness out of his eyes, pouting at Junmyeon as he yawns out a “hi, sweetie.” Junmyeon smiles, but then he furrows his eyebrows; mouth pursing into a thin line, _click click click._

“What’s the matter, Myeonie?” the engineer murmurs while reaching for his glasses, straightening his back and sitting properly in his chair, raising his eyebrows as he doesn’t receive a reply from Junmyeon, “Come on baby, you didn’t wake me up for no reason, did you? Is it a kiss you want? Because you _know_ that only good boys who _don’t_ flick their boyfriends forehead get kisses.”

Silence.

Junmyeon breaks it after a while, though only with a whine as his mouth instead turns into a pout, instead scooting closer to Minseok, chin resting on his knee now, and with the change of positions it flusters his boyfriend, seeing Junmyeon kneeling, and upon realising that he’d enjoy this under _different circumstances_ does he rush out a “sit on my desk, won’t you?” Junmyeon obliges, he always does, and it seems that now he also decides to talk; “I want a kiss, I really do... but there’s a clicking throughout my entire body and I hate it! And it even made me… angry!! It was the worst, Minnie! I’m in no state to be kissed and smooched now.”

Even if Minseok hadn’t been looking up at him, he would’ve been able to _hear_ that Junmyeon was pouting, it’s adorable, really, the way it clouds his voice; but he can’t be fawning over his boyfriend, not now, he’s upset after all. But Minseok knows how to soothe Junmyeon’s mind, and after having urged him to come closer does he connect their lips in the sweetest kiss, scrunching his nose after having pulled away, a familiar and serious aura befalling Minseok as he straightens his back and takes in the sight of his blushing sweetheart, “Do you want me to take a look at it for you, Junmyeon?”

-

“Tell me what you’re gonna do!!” Junmyeon exclaims, voice partly muffled by his sweater that he’s pulling over his head, but even so Minseok can tell that his voice is all too excited for a situation like this, and it baffles him. “It... It’s kind of technical, it’s hard to explain.” “Tell me! I’m a smart boy you know?” and Minseok explains, explains that he’s gonna remove and replace parts of his core, stabilize it, calm and even get rid of the clicking that’s been bothering the android, and Junmyeon is left in confusion, gazing at his _love friend_ with a tilted head. “I… don’t understand.. Maybe I’m not _that_ smart,” he says with yet another pout, questioning himself. It makes Minseok smile while he leans forward to press a kiss to both his cheeks, before he’s explaining yet again; “Silly, it’s not that you’re _not smart_ , it’s just that this isn’t your field of expertise, sweetcheeks.” For a moment Junmyeon almost seems content with the answer, but then he speaks up; “Then what is my field?!”

“Being my boyfriend, it takes a lot of knowledge, doesn’t it?”

Junmyeon smiles fondly, even more so as he’s left squirming while Minseok runs his hands up and down his sides. Admittedly, it’s quite the ticklish spot, maybe it’s because it’s where the button to cover up his more mechanical parts hides? Surprisingly, that’s the very button that Minseok is searching for, and when he can’t find it, he huffs; leaving them both confused, before Junmyeon’s eyes twinkle in amusement, pointing out that, “You forgot to connect my system to the database, Minnie!” Minseok repeats those very words after Junmyeon in a pretend mocking tone, before laughing with him and cooing out that this might be Junmyeon’s field of expertise after all. Which only flusters Junmyeon as he presses his palm against the screen, granting Minseok access to his system.

“Are you happy now, _little prince_?”

“Happier than you could ever know!” Junmyeon chirps, kicking his legs before giggling as Minseok presses the button he’d been struggling to find earlier. Cat like eyes watching as Junmyeon’s artificial skin covering his abdomen dematerializes to reveal various mechanics. Junmyeon himself had looked at it before, but truthfully all it did was confuse him, and every time he asked Minseok to teach him a bit more than the basics of Junmyeon’s system they’d both agree that it was best to leave it up to Minseok to deal with this. As for Minseok, it’s a normal sight, but admittedly he’d been slightly uncomfortable the first few times he had to do it to Junmyeon. Sure, it was his job, he’d seen it a thousand times, he’d repaired androids thousands of times, but with Junmyeon it’s just _different_. Junmyeon is his boyfriend, his little peach, which might be why it had been odd to see part of what makes him so very human-like disappear before his own eyes.

“I’ll turn off some of your settings, okay?” Minseok says as he turns towards the screen, and Junmyeon nods in reply, but parts his lips as if he wants to say something. It makes Minseok turn back to him, patiently waiting for whatever it may be.

“Keep my happy emotions on.. or activated?” _Happy emotions_ , the phrase makes Minseok laugh affectionately, Junmyeon had made up his own phrases for more complicated things. Usually Minseok would deactivate everything other than memory, feedback and some of their many sensors. But with Junmyeon he would make an exception, listening to his wishes and bend himself to them accordingly.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

-

“This might hurt,” Minseok says, mostly as a gentle reminder as he stops working to look up at Junmyeon, and it makes the android shudder from the sincerity in Minseok’s voice, his technology far too advanced for this, he hates pain, even what little he can feel makes him feel weak. He doesn’t like feeling weak, he’s read about so many androids who proudly protect their loved ones. By now he’d lost count of how many times he’d been in awe as they were on the news, telling stories about-

“Junmyeon.”

Minseok cuts off his thoughts abruptly, seemingly being able to tell that he fell into some sort of toxic train of thought. “It’s okay, all androids feel some sort of pain, okay? Just think of something nice, alright? Anything nice, anything that warms your gentle little heart.” In retrospect, Minseok knows that Junmyeon doesn’t _really_ have a heart. But what he does have are the mechanics to simulate one, plus it makes Junmyeon happy when Minseok treats him like a human, it lessens their differences. Today is no different, Minseok notes, for he catches the blush that spreads across Junmyeon’s cheeks as he speaks; “ _I’ll think about you then, Minseok!_ ”

If Minseok hadn’t been prepared for Junmyeon to break what his current settings allowed him to do, he would’ve probably stood from his chair and stared at the android in surprise, but instead he smiles, “I see I was clever when I decided to keep your positive emotion input- I mean- _your happy emotions_ , on, wasn’t I?”

“My _love friend_ is always clever!” The android replies, flashing a grin down at Minseok before it falters and turns into a pout, wincing from the cooling spray hitting his processor. _Apparently,_ the cooling spray functions for androids like what Minseok said anaesthesia does for humans, not that Junmyeon would know if it was true, he’ll never be able to consume human medication, and it’s not like it really bothered him either, he fuly trusted Minseok. Plus, he’d seen how Minseok would scrunch his nose and grimace whenever he had to swallow coughing syrup, and swallowing pills was an even more terrifying experience for them both, seeing as Junmyeon have had to kiss away Minseok’s tears from fear of swallowing the pills more times than he can count on both hands. Junmyeon’s thoughts of Minseok occupy his mind, just like he said they would, a smile spreading across his lips as he replays memories in his mind. Forgetting to pay attention to the world around him, quite frankly overwhelmed by just how _soft_ it is to look back on just a few of his days with his favourite person. He doesn’t even notice that Minseok lets Junmyeon’s body reassemble itself, at least not before his hands are on his sides again, body tensing and then untensing as he squeaks out of surprise, again earning an amused laugh from Minseok.

“I'm sorry to take you out of your little daydream, but you’re ready to go, lovebird, it’s better now, right?” Minseok murmurs inbetween lazy kisses pressed to Junmyeon's cheeks and lips, all of them earning an excited little giggle from Junmyeon. 

Of course it’s better, Minseok was the one who’d fixed it, after all. 

“No!!” Junmyeon states, scrunching his nose, earning a cocked eyebrow from Minseok, “It’s.. better than better! It’s _better..st_ !” He’s practically beaming, Minseok notes, and despite being left attempting to stifle his laughter for a moment, Minseok nonetheless manages to get out what he’s trying to say, not that he felt it was necessary to correct Junmyeon, but it was certainly fun; “Best?” This word makes Junmyeon go quiet, running through his mind to figure out if Minseok is messing with him- best? _Was that really it?_ Such an easy word... yet Junmyeon had forgotten it, how embarrassing, and as he realises his mistake he simply huffs. But that's as far as acknowledging it goes, for he doesn’t mention it, instead he pretends that this is what he intended for to happen all a long, even  _proudly_ repeating the correct word- "Best!" after Minseok. It was almost as if Junmyeon was acting like Minseok was the one who had been making up words all along, and Junmyeon's  _clever_ word games were just simple tests for him, but they both knew that it wouldn't be long before Junmyeon was cuddling into Minseok some way or another, all while talking about how happy he is that he's his  _love friend_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii this is my first submitted fic and i rewrote it a lot bcs i hoped it'd make it better and IT DID!! but then the 3rd time i lost the ending and it was on my phone and now im on my pc so.......... i had to make a new one bcs im 1) not smart and 2) forgot what i wanted it to be.. i don't really like this ending though but like.. what can u do!!


End file.
